


Hawkins' Haunted Corn Maze

by sauvignonfierce



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Teasing, Uh I was going to write something dumb and fluffy but it wound up being smut so like, comments make me write more smut!, you're welcome i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: “Then why the hell do you keep coming back? You know they’re playing some scary movies all night, and if you want to be scared, I’d much rather that happened where you can sit in my lap,” he said quietly, leaning a little too close to Steve. Usually they kept a wide berth when they were in public, but Billy could tell that Steve wanted him close that night, even if other people were around. They could always write it off as Steve being scared and jumping into the arms of whoever was closest. Billy didn’t mind.“Keep me safe and I’ll see what I can do,” he said, shoving Billy with his shoulder lightly.* * * * *Steve and Billy go to a corn maze and get busy in the backseat of Billy's car.





	Hawkins' Haunted Corn Maze

Steve’s leg wouldn’t stop rapidly moving up and down as Billy drove the darkened streets at the edge of Hawkins. It was driving him insane, and after trying to ignore it for ten minutes as Steve rambled on about something, he finally reached over and gripped his knee. 

“Babe, you have to stop freaking out,” Billy said, almost angrily. Steve slumped back into the seat of the Camaro. 

“Sorry. I know this shit is for kids, but it always spooks me,” he explained. Billy loosened his grip on Steve’s knee and slid his hand up his boyfriends thigh, comforting and hot through his jeans. 

“You’re the one who wants to go,” Billy pointed out. Cars were lined up on the side of the street, haphazardly parked and dangerous in the dark. Billy followed the hand painted PARKING signs until he found a spot. Steve sighed shakily as Billy turned off the car and swung his keys around his finger. He turned in his seat and brought a hand to Steve’s face. Steve let his head be moved so he was looking into Billy’s eyes. 

“We can always just go back to your place and fool around,” Billy suggested, glancing around to make sure no one was around before leaning in and ghosting his lips over Steve’s. “I know a lot of things I’d rather be doing than this.” 

“You love Halloween,” Steve said quietly, eyes flicking up to Billy’s in the dark. They were so close, mouths just barely touching and it sent a shiver through Steve. 

“I love you more,” Billy said. Steve melted a little and leaned in to kiss Billy properly. His hands went to Billy’s curls and he pulled him close, mouth opening. Billy moaned and slid his tongue into Steve’s willing mouth and grinned as Steve let out a whine and tried to move closer despite the center console and the seatbelt restricting his movement. 

“It’s tradition,” Steve said, finally breaking their kiss. Billy rolled his eyes and got out. 

“All right, Princess. Let’s do this, then.” Steve got out and took a breath, zipping his dark members only jacket and watching his breath puff out in the cold. It was almost Halloween and the weather was more than just chilly, especially at this time of night. Billy grumbled something as he lit a cigarette and tugged up the collar on his denim jacket. 

The signs advertising the “Best Haunted Corn Maze in Hawkins” were lit up as they crossed the road and made their way to the ticket booth. As they got closer, Billy could feel the nervous energy radiating off of Steve. He couldn’t stop moving around, either picking invisible lint off of his jacket, chewing his thumbnail or running his fingers through his tousled hair. 

“You have to calm down,” Billy said as they stood in line. “This is literally for children.” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah but unlike you, I was scarred for life when I came here as a child,” he shot back. 

“Then why the hell do you keep coming back? You know they’re playing some scary movies all night, and if you want to be scared, I’d much rather that happened where you can sit in my lap,” he said quietly, leaning a little too close to Steve. Usually they kept a wide berth when they were in public, but Billy could tell that Steve wanted him close that night, even if other people were around. They could always write it off as Steve being scared and jumping into the arms of whoever was closest. Billy didn’t mind. 

“Keep me safe and I’ll see what I can do,” he said, shoving Billy with his shoulder lightly. Steve paid for their tickets and turned to the entrance of the maze. He knew it was huge and changed every year. It was almost impossible to find your way through it, despite the roughly sketched map they handed you when you entered. There were flocks of teenagers taking sneaky sips of cheap booze and jumping out from behind cars before falling over laughing as their girlfriends squealed, and Steve wanted to reach out and grab Billy’s hand. 

“We can go home,” Billy said lightly. Steve shook his head. 

“Nope.” He grabbed a flashlight from the table and shoved his tickets at the ticket taker dressed as the grim reaper, who tore the stubs off and threw them in a cauldron. 

“Good luck,” the girl said, sounding bored. 

They stepped through the entrance and into the tall stalks of corn. The maze smelled earthy and the sound of rustling corn made Steve flinch as it brushed against his jacket. The minute they turned the first corner, it was like another world. The sounds of tipsy teens and cheesy Halloween music were muffled by the rows and rows of swaying corn and Steve looked down at the map while Billy held the flashlight to illuminate the paper. 

“Yeah you’re gonna have to go first,” Steve said, stepped to the side and letting Billy lead the way. 

“Such a drama queen,” Billy said fondly, puffing out his chest and walking confidently ahead of Steve. The first clown to jump out at them had Steve yelling and Billy had to remind himself it was just some poor high school kid and it probably wasn’t a good idea to punch their lights out. Steve was practically attached to Billy’s side by the end of the first twenty minutes, his fingers digging into the denim jacket and holding Billy close. 

“You good, baby?” Billy asked, turning off his flashlight and winding his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve didn’t like to be treated like a girl persay, especially not when it came to the relationship and not the sex aspect of things, but Billy’s solid strength and muscled arm holding him close made him feel incredibly safe. 

“I’m good. I don’t know why I always force myself to go to this. Nancy thought it was stupid,” he admitted. Billy flicked the light back on and they began a slow walk to the next turn buried deep in the rows of corn. 

“Well, I don’t think it’s stupid. I get it. Back in Cali, there was this cliff that we’d all dare each other to jump off. Practically had a heart attack every time but I always did it. Dunno why.” Steve relaxed a bit at this, knowing he wasn’t insane for pushing himself into doing this every year. 

“Aw, so you’re just as big of a baby as I am,” he said, lips close to his boyfriends ear. 

“Shut it, Harrington,” Billy grumbled fondly, keeping him close. 

“Any idea where we are?” Steve asked after a few more minutes. There had been two zombies grabbing at them a few turns before and their shrieks had been far too high pitched to be considered anything close to manly as they jumped away from the hands groping at their ankles. 

“No clue, pretty boy,” Billy said, flicking the flashlight back to the map in Steve’s hands. They recognized a few of the landmarks, the bloody scarecrow they’d passed about fifteen minutes before, and the tent with slashes and tufts of werewolf fur had been only a few turns earlier. 

“So I think,” Steve said, turning the map upside down. “If we take a left here, then the next two rights and go straight, we’ll be at the exit.” Billy followed his finger and shrugged. 

“Well, I guess we’ll find out.” Billy tugged him down the narrow rows. Eventually they shot out of the corn, gasping a little with the shock of the high pitched scream from someone dressed all in black right at the exit. The final scare had their hearts racing as they laughed and lit cigarettes with hands shaking from the burst of adrenaline. 

“So, what’d you think?” Steve asked as they walked back to the car. 

“It was fun,” Billy said, non committal and blasé. 

“Oh come on,” Steve said, shouldering past him and turning around to walk backwards right in front of the blonde. “You had fun.” Billy cracked a smile, taking a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaling the white plume into the cold night sky. 

“Maybe I did,” he admitted, mainly for the look of triumph that lit up Steve’s face. 

“Hah! I knew it. You love Halloween, so of course you had fun.” 

“You know why I love Halloween?” Billy asked. They were deep into the parking area by now. Most of the cars had cleared out and Billy’s Camaro was the lone vehicle left in this section of the grass. Steve hadn’t realized he was being backed against the car until he hit the solid cold body of it. Billy was in his space, pushing their chests together in the darkness. 

“Why?” Steve asked, a little breathless. He’d dropped his cigarette already and Billy had flicked his off into the damp grass. 

“Halloween was the first time I saw you,” Billy said softly. His voice was earnest and sweet, with just a touch of a predatory growl. Steve had been expecting something about parties, or how it was an excuse for Billy to not wear a shirt (not that he ever needed an excuse), but this was not what he’d expected. 

“Wow I didn’t realize you were such a romantic,” was the only thing he could think to say. His fingers brushed the denim collar of Billy’s jacket. He tugged him as close as he could, relishing the warmth coming off the other teenager. 

“Only for you, pretty boy.” Billy smiled and pressed his lips to Steve’s, gentle, not asking for anything and not taking anything. They kissed in the moonlight, Billy’s hands on Steve’s hips, fingers brushing the strip of skin that showed when Steve wound his arms around Billy’s neck to deepen their kiss. Billy’s tongue slid along the seam of Steve’s mouth, which opened willingly to the slick intrusion. Billy hoisted Steve up onto the side of the hood of the Camaro, and Steve wrapped his legs around Billy’s waist without missing a beat. 

“What if someone sees us,” Steve said, breathless as Billy nipped and licked his way down his throat. 

“You wanna stop?” He ground his crotch against Steve, eliciting a breathy moan from him at the contact. 

“No, just, inside,” he said, as Billy circled his hips again. 

“If you wanted me inside you, all you had to do was ask,” Billy teased, tugging on Steve’s earlobe with his teeth. Steve’s eyes closed and he jerked his hips against Billy’s. 

“Baby,” he whined, pulling back. “In the car.” Billy nodded and gave Steve one last bruising kiss before stepping back. They were both hard in their jeans and Steve slipped on the dewy grass as they scrambled for the backdoor. Steve crawled in, shucking off his jacket and toeing off his shoes as he twisted to lay on his back, legs spread invitingly. Billy made a low noise and tossed his own jacket into the front seat, unbuttoning his shirt and crawling over Steve. He expertly jerked the door closed with his foot hooked in the handle. They were left in the car, breathing in the sharp scent of each other. 

“You’re so hot,” Billy said, looking down at him. Steve spread his legs wider and wound them up over Billy’s hips, pulling them close. 

“You’re fucking hot,” Steve countered, shoving Billy’s shirt down his shoulders until the broad blonde managed to fling it somewhere in the front. Steve’s own t-shirt was now crumpled on the floor and they were shirtless, sweating slightly and pressed against each other, attached at the mouth. Steve groaned when Billy bit his bottom lip before laving his tongue over the sore spot lovingly. 

“This is probably a terrible idea,” Steve said, eyes wide as Billy kissed down his chest to his nipples. 

“Why? You afraid someone’s gonna see us, baby?” Billy said before taking one of the buds in his mouth and sucking harshly. Steve groaned at the sharp bite of pain and pleasure that shot directly to his aching dick. He pulled Billy closer with his legs, but Billy didn’t take the bait and kept devouring his nipples until they were puffy and swollen. Steve was writhing with every swipe of his tongue or scrape of his teeth. 

“I know you get off on a little risk,” Billy said, voice muffled by Steve’s spit slick skin. Steve whined and ground his hips up, pressing his hard dick against Billy’s. Billy chuckled and sat up between Steve’s spread legs, looking down at his boyfriend. He trailed his hands up and down Steve’s chest, watching goosebumps prickling on his skin as his nipples tightened up from the sensation. 

“Fuck,” Steve said, throwing an arm over his eyes and surrendering to whatever Billy wanted to do to him in the backseat of the Camaro. Billy chuckled darkly and it felt like hot coals to Steve, who just wanted Billy to fucking touch his dick, goddamnit. Billy’s fingers wrapped around Steve’s wrist and pried his arm off his eyes. Steve looked up at his boyfriend, slick pink lips and dark eyes, sporting an impressive tent in his jeans that had Steve almost drooling at the thought of getting it inside him. 

“Just fuck me already, Jesus,” he said impatiently. He wanted to squeeze his legs together to get a little relief but they were bracketing Billy’s thick muscular thighs and there was nothing he could do but wait. 

“You’re impatient tonight,” Billy chided. He brushed his thumbs over Steve’s nipples, coming back to tweak them when he saw the full body shiver that ran through Steve. “You love the idea of someone seeing us, don’t you?” Billy’s hands slid lower until his palms were grazing the waistband of Steve’s jeans. Steve didn’t answer. He looked down, silently praying to whatever was out there to make Billy just keep going. It seemed to work, because Billy was now cupping him through his jeans, only applying a little bit of pressure but it was enough to have Steve moaning. He was so wound up and wanted to come. 

“Please,” he said, shameless and not caring how he sounded. The windows were beginning to fog up and Steve knew it must be painfully obvious to anyone walking by that two people were getting hot and heavy, but he swept the thoughts aside as Billy ground his palm harder. He gasped and jerked his hips up to meet the pressure. 

“You wanna get fucked, baby?” Billy asked, popping the button of Steve’s fly and pulling the zipper down slowly. 

“Yeah, fuck me,” he panted, trying to will his dick out of his briefs. Billy rubbed the wet spot staining the gray material and Steve groaned again. Billy’s thumb was rough and insistent against the head of his dick and it felt incredible. Everything Billy did with his hands or his hot as fuck mouth always left Steve gasping and coming so hard he thought he was going to pass out, but it was always the best when Billy took his time. He loved to take Steve apart slowly, leaving him shaking and crying and begging for things he didn’t even understand. Steve loved it too, maybe even more than Billy. 

“So fucking impatient,” Billy said, grabbing Steve’s shaft hard and stroking him through his underwear. Steve bucked in his grip and his dick spurted another dribble of precum. “So hot. Such a slut,” Billy said. He pulled Steve free of the fabric and Steve wound up with his jeans off, draped over the headrest of the front seat. He didn’t even remember Billy pulling them off him, but he was just glad his dick was free and that Billy was eyeing him like a hungry shark. 

“God, baby,” Billy said, sliding his hands up and down Steve’s thighs. His muscles spasmed from holding his legs around Billy’s waist for so long, and Billy soothed the twitching muscles with his hot palms. “Touch yourself,” Billy said, leaning over him and kissing his lips softly. Steve didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around himself, tugging his cock with purpose as Billy traced his tongue over his lips and dipped his head down to watch Steve’s hand moving between them. 

“Billy,” Steve said breathlessly, his hips moving in rhythm with his hand. His cock jerked in his hand as the filthy sounds of his slick hand moving over his dick filled the car. Billy was breathing heavily, watching Steve jerk himself off. He was getting close, Billy could tell. 

“Stop,” Billy said. Steve’s eyes shot closed and he took his hand off. His dick jumped and curved up to his belly, leaving a sticky trail on his stomach. “Good boy,” Billy said into his ear. “You’re too good for me, baby.” Steve was dying. His dick was too hot and it throbbed and ached and he wanted to come but more importantly he wanted Billy to touch him. “Want you to come when I’m in you.” Steve nodded, finding his voice. 

“Then fucking get in me, asshole.” Billy grinned, sharp and only slightly terrifying. 

“Whatever you want, princess.” Billy unzipped his own jeans and pulled his dick out. Steve could see the tip was wet and Billy was absolutely rock hard. It made him proud, knowing he did that to Billy. Billy stroked himself a couple of times and reached into his back pocket for the packet of lube he always kept. Steve rolled his eyes fondly as Billy tore the corner open with his teeth and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. They both knew Steve was still loose from their enthusiastic bout of sex earlier that day, but he never wanted to hurt Steve, even when they were playing like this. 

Steve let out a drawn out ‘fuck’ as Billy tilted his hips up and plunged a finger into Steve. Billy’s fingers were rough and thick and burned him like a brand. Billy quickly added a second, finger fucking him in earnest as Steve gasped and had to remind himself to breathe. 

“You want another, or like this?” Billy asked, clenching his jaw and trying not to just fuck Steve how he wanted, tight and raw around his cock. 

“Now, just fucking fuck me, fuck,” Steve babbled, tightening around Billy’s fingers. Billy yanked them free and slicked up his cock frantically, before pulling one of Steve’s long lean legs over his shoulder and positioning himself at his entrance. 

“I’d fucking die for you, baby,” Billy breathed out as he pushed inside. Steve keened, arching his back and trying to relax as Billy just pressed and pressed and pressed until he was balls deep in Steve. 

“Fuck me,” Steve said, clenching his fists against the seat and pushing his hips up, trying to get the perfect angle. Billy let out a rush of air and grabbed Steve’s hips before starting to pound into him with a punishing pace. The drag of Steve’s flesh around him was heaven, like, literally what Billy imagined the afterlife would be like if he believed in any of that shit. If he died and he wound up here, buried deep in Steve Harrington’s ass, he could be happy for eternity. He pulled out fast and sank in even faster, pushing the air straight out of Steve’s lungs. He was hitting Steve’s prostate dead on every time, sparking a fire in Steve that only seemed to grow. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he said, eyes rolling back. “I’m gonna come, Billy. Oh fuck, I’m- I’m coming.” Steve seized up, body going taught as he came, painting his chest and part of Billy’s in streaks of his come. Billy whimpered in the dark and kept up a brutal pace, his hand flying to Steve’s dick and milking the rest of his orgasm out of him. Steve wailed as he got too sensitive and Billy let go, after rubbing his thumb over the head of Steve’s dick with just a little bit of cruelty he knew Steve got off on. It didn’t take long for Billy’s hips to jerk unsteadily until he fucked in hard and kept his hips there, coming with a long higher pitched moan than Steve was used to hearing from him. 

“Holy shit,” Billy said, still holding Steve’s legs open. He moved carefully, pulling out of Steve and watching his own come drip out of his boyfriend, sliding between his cheeks and onto the leather of the Camaro. 

“Yeah,” Steve said in agreement. Billy carefully set his legs down before crawling up his body and collapsing on Steve’s sticky chest. He didn’t care that come was drying between them, all he cares about was that the car smelled like them, tangled together and that no one could see through the fogged windows and they were perfectly alone and together in the deserted farmland.


End file.
